The beating of dead heart
by CeroZero
Summary: I... I am a monster... Everyone who around me is a monster... And the only we learned about is how to become a emotionless spy... And I believed no matter how much time passes, still I'm a monster who are seeking for blood... And at the end, I have to kill everyone around in order to go back to my mother's country... But I don't want to leave his side either..(Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Hello people..! :D XD I start to make this as remake version of heart rate 135(my first fiction, Which is I screwed up on story line and going to delete it sometime) please English is not my first language and you are going to find lots of error on punctuation and grammar,spelling and odd at flowing of story will be kinda hard, so you are more than welcome to write the reviews about this story,but please no flames (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀), again, I had very,very basic knowledge about the guns,so if you find any errors or misinformation about the gun please send me a pm. by Anyway enjoy my first chapter of the beating of dead heart'... AU and female ulquiorra and male orihime. Kinda dark and emotional later chapter. ulquihime

* * *

For the genre of this story

crime/tragedy/romance/action

_this font is when character is thinking_

**_this font is when character whispering _**

summary:I... I am a monster... Everyone who around me is a monster... And the only thing we learned about is how to become a emotionless spy... And I believed no matter how much time passes, still I'm a monster who are seeking for blood... And at the end, I have to kill everyone around in order to go back to my mother's country... But I don't want to leave his side either... wait... did I just say I don't want leave his side...? didmi become a human? what is this 'thing' inside of my 'heart' it's so hot...! wait a second if I could feel this warmness inside of me... Then Is this mean that became more closely to the 'human side'...?

* * *

Prologue...

(On the abandoned port of hueco mundo...)

_I am... I am a monster..._

_I was born as a wild dog, and trained to become a monster who do not own any of pity,mercy or... love towards my enemy... A great international spy...The only thing I was taught about kill my worst enemy... and endless loyalty towards my own country..._

_To my people of hueco mundo, I am a great honourable spy who had no mercy towards the enemy,and gathering the information... and betraying,assassinating, all kind of dirty job to the my worst enemy country, republic of soul society... And to them I am a trash coward who were cruel and cold to their civilian and who tried to backstabbing their civilians whenever there is a chance of betrayal moment..._

_The rain drops kept pouring down from the heavy cloud... There is no military band for me to cheer me up... and I couldn't see this 'aizen sama's face with my own eyes... who were always ordering me around behind the shadow through the my comrade commander in chief,kaname tousen... much less, I wasn't allow to show myself on the street light either... There were rumour about my team, ESPADA,that only very few high class people know about our ESPADA team's existence... Well i guess grimmjow's bullshit was right this time..._

Espada 04-72234,ulquiorra cifer. A man with purple hair,blind glasses with standard red army uniform said firmly.

Yes! Espada 04-72234 ulqui-

Stop!

... Pale girl with white standard army uniform immediately shut up.

You don't need to answer me from now on,after 7 minutes later,there will be mission and infiltration route from above! And after 5 minute later,you will begin to infiltrate on karakura town! There will be only two cases that we could meet again,

1. If you successfully finish the mission and return to hueco mundo as our heroin, then we could celebrate this with aizen sama at that point of time, you are no longer being a spy but your ranking will be par with other high class politician ... and we could become a brother and sister without bound at our ranking gap... To people of great hueco mundo... You will be regard as heroin...!

we confront again other than number 1 case... You and I will become worst enemy and killing each other until death... Do You understand?! A man said very strictly.

Yes sir! I fully understood! Ulquiorra answered as loud as she could.

I will only put short comment on you as a person who trained you as a monster, DO NOT DIE! Stay alive! But Do not afraid of dying! if you have to die, watch the glorious,great honour of republic of great hueco mundo with your own eyes before you die! But... But if you ABSOLUTELY MUST Die... Die after become a legend of our country...!

(_He said that I have to stay alive... how funny... The reason why I chuckle inwardly because in past 9 years of training, he tried to kill me more than 900 times...)_

(_But still... I will success this mission no matter what...! Even if it cost my life...!)_

yes! Sir! For the glorious republic of hueco mundo, I shall sacrifice my mere life for pride of my great nation! Ulquiorra swore on her life,salute to her commander...

Espada 04-72234 ulquiorra cifer

The hueco mundo special infiltration team, ESPADA, 4th generation captain of eunsaldo,  
Code name: lily of the valley

Unknown date and time on winter, with heavy rainstorm, the ulquiorra cifer,  
finally her life as spy begin on the infiltrate top secret mission in karakura town...

A.N: haha! Sorry for short on chapter, this is only a prologue, I will start get working on this story after I finish my other story, I will update my next chapter as soon as possible, until then,ja ne

P.S: this story of idea is from the webtoon and movie in South Korea, secretly,greatly and if you ever read the webtoon version of it, you will get this story much better,except for this chapter, it will going to be different from that webtoon,but you could find lots of similarities, and some quote will be from that webtoon.  
republic of hueco mundo =communist country ruled by aizen, karakura town= capital of republic of soul society.

P.S 2: so I do not owned character: belongs to tite kubo.  
And I just translate and put some change info into bleach character... So I do not totally own this first chapter. Except for few thin that I changed.

P.S 3: I am currently working on my other fanfiction (3 paths of life), so after I finish this fiction, I am going to working on this so please be patient... ;) and please leave a review and follow or favourite this story if you like it... XD


	2. Yurikiora (1)

yes! Sir! For the glorious republic of hueco mundo, I shall sacrifice my mere life for pride of my great nation! Ulquiorra swore on her life,salute to her commander...

A.N:The time had been skipped to 2 years later and orihiko is name of male orihime's name since orihime is too girlish. Also her name in soul society will be yurikiora schiffer.

A.N 2: um... Should I change the rate of this story?

**yurikiora**

ulquiorra

Yurikiora schiffer (1)

(Ulquiorra's POV)

5:30 A.M

(There was shadowy figure in the room)

Pipipipipipipi...! The alarm ringing loudly.

Shut your trap, comrade...! Ulquiorra quietly said before she threw her knife, before it struck on the closet,it slightly clicked the alarm button to silence it.

People of soul society could not wake them selves up without these stupid little thing called alarm-clock? Those trash pigs are surely lazy... Ulquiorra sighed,pull out her knife out of closet.

Well then... I should start 1000 push ups and 2000 sit up and 500 times of straight punch and 30 minutes of cardio exercise for little morning exercise ... ulquiorra thought herself,beginning to work out.

(After 2 hours later)

she hurry to the downstairs,entering washroom and yet silently, and close the door behind.

Damn I can't lock this door. it's broken...! A girl with emerald eyed girl growled.

(She took off all of her cloth,after cool smooth shower, she dried herself,wrapping towel around her long smooth silky hair,ulquiorra put her underclothes,and change into standard high school girl uniform, which is grey skirt, white shirt with red bow tie, and grey blazer,but when she about to white shirt,she gaze on herself on the mirror,and gently touching her scar across her body and her number 4 tattoo on her right side of her chest ...)

*Flashback*

_If you ABSOLUTELY MUST DIE... Die after becoming legend of our country_

*Flashback ends*

Comrade tousen... She whispered herself,keep repeating herself as remembrance of her commander in chief.

(suddenly the door got opened, and orange haired boy burst into washroom without realizing that ulquiorra is inside of washroom.)

Ha... I always hate this stupid frying pan- but before he could say more, he couldn't help it but to gaze off on sexily curved ulquiorra's body, which it making his face turned into all red as apple.)

Um...good- good mor- but before he could continue, ulquiorra wrapped towels on orihiko's face,push him out of washroom with brute force of her arms,knock him on the wall.

**Pl-please- kno-knock before you walk into washroom... You...you scarred me...** Ulquiorra ,suddenly change her attitude and shyly say.

I...I am sorry yurikiora chan... Orihiko muttered.

**Go...go away...! You... You pervert..!** Yurikiora shyly angered,back kicking his face 180 degree,sprint back to washroom and put her shirt on her top.

How disgusting pervert...! Ulquiorra change her attitude once herself on the wall.

* * *

(A.N:character's description based on ulquiorra's POV)

Orihiko inoue

Age:17

Height and weight: 5'9/146lbs

Affiliation: karakura town

Occupation: karakura highschool

Family member: there was brother,who were named as sora inoue,however he died in car accident at the age of 27 when orihiko was 9... And after that incident he was raised by his aunt, and at the age of 15, they provide house and money for orihiko, in exchange orihiko must stay on one of top student in republic of soul society...

Like: sweet stuff and... his friend

Dislike:bully and unkind people

In my opinion... He is quite... What should I say... Well.. He is weird... Sometimes I couldn't understand what he is thinking... He is just... Too innocent and childish,naïve... PURE HEART...That's all... I wasn't sure how could person like him become a one of top student in soul society...

P.S: why is he so pervert..? And I couldn't handle his homemade cookie and cakes... It's just... Too... You know, I could eat anything because in republic of hueco mundo we always running low on food supply but dansei's food is... It's too complicate to explain...

* * *

(Orihiko's POV)

How could she maintaining those great body..? Did she always work out...? And I still don't know about yurikiora chan very much... All I know that she is really shy... and private person... I don't even know what she is doing on her room. Orihiko thought himself,slightly blushing about her,he walked downstairs.

... I will bring your breakfast to your room. Orihiko calling his 'roommate'.

**No...no... Dansei... You- you- don't nee- need-to do- do it for me, I could co-cook breakfast by- by myself.** She answered with stuttering

Hu-hu... How cute... Orihiko smiled brightly, walk into his room,change into standard school uniform.

Yurikiora chan! I don't want be late on school...! Could you please get prepared a bit faster? Orihiko,stepped before the door,knocking softly.

**O...okay dansei..! I... I am so- sorry...!** Black haired girl stuttered again.

Every time she stuttering like that, I just couldn't help but thinking that her cuteness were from those manner of speaking.. Orihiko smiled inwardly with light pinkish blush, and hurried to the his own room for double checking his stuff.

Ulquiorra's POV

Just go! Leave me alone! I could just go straight to stupid karakura high school faster than you...! Orihiko,you will never know what will be happen in hueco mundo highschool if you are late...oh ya... Never mind... I didn't even get into highschool... ulquiorra thought herself,sighed, and she packing school stuff,and finally put small and cute glasses,in order to look more reserve,timid highschool teen.

*slowly she creaked the door open, and hesitating to step out of her room.*

Come on yurikiora chan let's go. Soft brown eyed teenaged boy waited patiently,lending a hand,with gentle smile on his face

**Umm...um...da... Dansei...Do...do I... Look good...? **Yurikiora shyly stepped out of her room.

I literally don't care about how I look... But since this is also part of my mission, I have to act like this... Oh wait... Let me introduce myself as fake identity and my real identity ().

* * *

Yurikiora schiffer (ulquiorra cifer)

Age: 15 (actual 19)

Height and weight: ?lb (it's secret. don't even dare to ask about it) and 5'6 and half (169 cm.)

Affiliation:karakura town,soul society. (Formerly) hueco mundo,ESPADA, secret training camp in las noches

Occupation: karakura highschool (formerly) ESPADA,4th generation captain of eunsaldo team.

Unlike ordinary special force, team ESPADA, it divide into 5 different groups.

Eunsaldo:expert assassination,information gathering, expert pistol/sniper rifle and hacking.

Bulldog: expert assault,Expert using assault rifle and heavy machine gun

Black fog: expert back up,Expert sniper also expert on finding escape route and infiltration route.(I am guessing that the one who gave me a infiltration route is from them)

Hwado: expert explosion team. Expert at anti-tank weapon and well handling explosive. They were often trained to distract enemy from behind.

Black hawk: there is no information about this I know is the name of this team name,I do not know the members neither leader of this group or purpose of this team.

the rate of i survive was 1:20000 in past 9 team ESPADA, the survival rate of 3rd recruit is 50%,and 2nd recruit is 20% and finally, the survival rate of 1 recruit and pre-ESPADA member, 2%. The chance of becoming a leader of those five team...0.05%...

I also studying on university level of chemistry,engineering,medical science on perfection score,with 5 different multiple language (English,Japanese,Chinese,French,Russian) and university level of mathematic.

Master hand to hand combatants, at the captain enthronement ceremony of eunsaldo, my mission was... survive deadly assault from your senior leader of your group until he give up, in order to become next generation of your group captain... and believe me I thought I was really going to die... But... i managed to survive and I even killed him at the end...

And all of captain receive the special knife from chief commander,eundo (a short combat knife made out of special material), and those knives were based on characteristic of wielder,nobody couldn't use them very well as wielder.

Code name: lily of the valley, my mission on this infiltration is:infiltrate in middle class people of village,and becoming one of their neighbour,as disguise as reserved,timid,shy high school girl,report on their life style,political/military belief.

* * *

Yurikiora chan? Orihiko asked her innocently,put his forehead lightly on ulquiorra's forehead.

**. . . Kyaa!** Emerald eyed girl screamed in surprise and embarrassment, head butt him accidentally, and orihiko,who lost balance,grabbing ulquiorra's hand bag accidentally and rolled down the stairs with her.

*Thud*

and when both of them shake off the dizziness, ulquiorra realize that she laying on top of orihiko's body, and their face were inch away from each other.

**N...n..Nyaaaa...!? **Yurikiora screamed in embarrassment again,stomp on burnt orange hair teen's stomach on accidentally/purposely.

**You...you are so- so pervert! dansei!** Yurikiora shouted,ditching a twitching teen on the floor, and run towards the school.

Yu...yurikiora...chan... Wait...for...me... Orihiko said while he twitching in pain.

Huff* huff* really... I really hate that trash! I am going to f***ing kill him later! Ulquiorra thought herself,frowned while she sprint as quick as possible,however due to deep thinking about how to 'KILL' her roommate, she ended up crush on group of gang.

*Bam*

Owwwwiiii... One of gang member groaned in pain.

... **Ah! So...sorry!** Ulquiorra, change her attitude,shyly apologize.

Hey! Do you know how expensive this coat are? Huh?! A gang member shouted in anger.

**Sor-sorry I- I didn't mean to-** but before yurikiora could continue, one of gang member drag,pushed her into alley

**Argh! Please let me go! sir..!** Yurikiora resisted weakly, but gang member didn't let go of her hand.

Hey~ guys check this chick out! she had such a great body isn't she? gang member with camrow hair style shouted,ripping yurikiora's blaze and shirt in violent way,who holding yurikiora wrist.

Please! Let me go...! Plea- but before yurikiora could say,a hard(weak) slap across her it made her glasses knock on the ground.

piece of ****- ulquiorra glare at him inwardly,while still acting like timid girl.

He~ maybe we could have some fun with her~?! A student with Tomahawk hair style said with creepy laugh.

Hey! Shut the f*** up! she is mine!

What?! You wanna go then?!

Ya bring it on! Son of a b****!

Then two gangs start punching and kicking each other, very poorly(in ulquiorra's POV)

Why don't you just die already?! Yokochini?! F***! A bully with tomahawk hair style shouted, and throw knife at yokochini.

**Wa-wait! Are- are you planning to kill him?! I...I will tell on police...**! Yurikiora shouted in frustration.

F*** the police! I don't give a crap on those piece of s***! So just shut the f*** up and wait for being ra- but before he could continue, yurikiora suddenly screamed.

**I-I have to- get- get- out of- of here... HELP ME PLEASE! Anybody!** Yurikiora acted like she was in fear,shouting for help.

'Course not bitch! Nobody is going to help you... We are going to have some fun with you...that's all... Gang member with scar across his face shouted,again tempt to slap her face but immediately interrupt by yurikiora's rapid jabbing on his neck.

Oh...okay... THANK YOU FOR YOUR USEFUL INFORMATION... SON OF A BITCH...! Yurikiora,change her attitude and atmosphere immediately ,elbowed and low kicked on ankle on gang who stood behind her.

What- before he could react, ulquiorra simply stomp on his skull to kill him,and the blood gushed out of his cracked skull.

...?! You little bit- but before tomahawk hair style gang member could finish his sentence, ulquiorra pull out eundo out of blaze pocket and throw it, and eundo exactly thrust through his neck, and stuck on wall.

... No...no...way... camrow hair style gang member ask in fear.

What? Why are you afraid of me so sudden? Hm? Where is your damn pathetic over-confidence and pride?Ulquiorra coldly glare at him.

Got ya~ you damn- a gang who extremely fat attempt to lock head lock, however before he could do it, ulquiorra simply spanned and stand behind him with her enhanced reflex,and grasp his wrist and pressing tendon, simultaneously lower kicking his leg to immobilize him.

Ghu- before he could make scream, ulquiorra, using her string that connect to her eundo,to pull it out from the wall and Impale through his forehead, and simultaneously knocking rest of gang member by simple round house kicking and jabbing and killing them with eundo that connected with thin metal string.

Who the... fuck ...are you seriously...? Camrow hair style gang asked in extreme horror.

I? I am just... High school student... Ulquiorra whispered on his ear,but behind her,there were last member of gang member with baseball bat, tempt to knock her out.

But with simple ducking, it hit camrow style student on the face, which his face got smashed in grotesque way.

don't ever fight with your comrade except when is necessary . That is the one most dishonourable sin in republic of hueco mundo... Ulquiorra said coldly before she axe kicked last member of gang,and spinning hook kicked him the face and spanned around around,let her eundo spin around mid-air,and grab it,simultaneously stabs through his skull with her eundo,when she pull it out the blood spilled across her face.

Damn... what a disgusting blood...! She growled,wiping her face with handkerchief from her pocket.

(Orihiko's POV)

Damn where is she? Just as I guessed, she really did work out everyday...! Maybe she could even win on like track and field or something... Orihiko thought himself,stopped and huffing for fresh air.

**- HELP me-! **Then orihiko heard faint,but desperate scream of yurikiora's voice from somewhere...

Crap! Maybe she is in big trouble...! I should go help her out...! Orihiko,his mind got spinning around,and he sprint toward source of yurikiora's scream

(5 minute later)

Hey! Yurikiora chan are you okay- orihiko shouted, but too shocked that his roommate were standing on middle of bloody pool, then emerald eyes girl sprint,cuddle against his chest.

**Da...dansei... **Yurikiora shouted in relief, put her face on his chest,start fake sobbing.

**I...I was...I was... So...so...scared... dansei... Th...they...stab each other's chest with their knives and I tried to run- run away from them... But...but they- they rip-rip my uniform...** yurikiora fake sobbed to orihiko,who trying to comfort her.

Yurikiora chan, please put this blazer... Orihiko said while he took off his grey blazer,covering yurikiora upper body.

**Eh? I-i am okay...! You-you don't need to do- do this for me...** Yurikiora stuttered,slightly blushing as light pinkish.

...? We should call police for this incident- orihiko tried to call police, but ulquiorra interrupt him,snatching his phone.

**Please... Don't..**. she said with pleading tone.

What?! Are you insane?! Those thugs were killed each other and you were on middle of that horrible incident and you are fine with that?! They even tried to- but orihiko's sentence were cut off.

**I...I don't want to make my parents worry about me... Please... I am begging you... Dansei...** yurikiora cuddle tighter on orihiko.

Um... But... Still... orihiko tried to protest but with yurikiora's puppy dog eyes,he couldn't dial on 911.

Well... Okay let's just get out of here as quick as possible. shall we? Orihiko said before he grabbed his roommate's hand,sprint towards school.

(Ulquiorra's POV)

just as as I planned. with evil smirk on her face,ulquiorra and orihiko got away from bloody alley.

* * *

but...but

...? What is this disturbing feeling inside of me? I rarely felt these kind of feeling except on my little sister,muricielago... What is happening to me? ... I will just ignore this feeling for now...

* * *

A.N: I decide to continue this story! Please R&R! And please the update of this story is totally random (I will try to update this story as quick as possible, but I cannot guarantee that I could upload one chapter per week.) once again thank you for reading my story XD

note

Hiko（彦）is in rare use in Japan. But this is OFTEN used in male names like masaHIKO（雅彦) etc. (from yahoo answer)


	3. Yurikiora(2)

I am hungry for more review ・(/Д`)・anyway enough for this useless author note.

Yurikiora (2)

(Orihiko's point of view)

(As yurikiora and orihiko ran with lighting speed through the middle of the street,they felt fear and nervousness were creeped on climax, (at least to orihiko who actually saw bloody chaos first time with his own eyes.))

_What is going on here...? I know those thugs were creepy and crazy bastards but I never thought that they are going to killing each other... Anyway think about something else..! Let's... Just forget about them.. Orihiko..._! I thought myself, kept sprinting towards the school.

Wa-wait da-dan-dansei... Could- could I ta-take a- break for moment...? Yurikiora chan stutter,while she exhale hot breathe.

Ah... Okay... could you please check what time it is?

Let me check... Ah.. It's 9:20. I said with nervous laughing.

(And believe me, at the moment I said 9:20, her face were... What should I say... Filled with real rage, and on her pale face,it slightly blushed with anger.)

Um... Yurikiora chan..? I asked her with cautious manner.

**Rade-...- give me...** She muttered something that I couldn't understand, but her voice were too quiet.

...ah?! Ne-never mind. Dansei! We-we need to hu-hurry to the school- oth-other wise we-we will- be late for-c-cla-class. She said. And with full speed,she sprint down to the karakura highschool.

What-?! Wait up! yurikiora chan! I screamed,sprint after her.

(Yurikiora's POV)

_Ha... Damn I just can't believe that I was late... This is my first time that I was late on something and right now I really want to 'punch' something..._ I thought myself,taking a deep breathe to calm down myself.

Wait-! Then I heard noisy,annoying teen across the road,kept running after me.

... I emotionlessly gaze on him and when i turned around I saw some random guy passed by me with smirk.

Yo~ waiting for your boyfriend? But you guys already late for class~ He said before he sprint to the entrance.

(Then with furious shaking all over my body, it instinctually grab my eundo,ready to thrust him,however before i could throw my eundo at him,dansei stopped beside me,lean his hand against my shoulder)

(_Calm down ulquiorra... You can't make chaos in front of school... Calm down and simply flick his filthy hand off from my shoulder..._ I took a deep breathe to calm down myself.)

Yu...yuri..yurikiora chan... *Huff* *huff* tha-thank-you... He weakly smiled at me.

. . . Stop smiling like that.. I muttered inaudibly, flicking his forehead.

Ow! What was that for?! He screamed,rubbing his forehead.

Let's-let's go da-dansei... I muttered before ditch him behind.

(Orihiko's POV)

Yurikiora chan... I gazed on her back,mutter her 'name' before I walked beside her.

(3rd person POV)

(The two young students peeping under the bush,analyzing the environment to 'how to get in to school without caught by the teacher.')

Umm... Oh my gosh why today...?! Why kagine sensei guarding the door today?! Orihiko sighed himself.

So-sorry da-dansei, if- if I didn't a-accidentally hea-headbutt you, the-then we-we won't be lying around-around like this... Yurikiora, start her fake sobbing again.

Na~Na~ it's not your fault yurikiora chan... Sorry I just forget about how sensitive you were when someone is touching you... Orihiko,scratching his back head.

A-anyway.. Is-is there any other- other way that we-we cou-could ent-enter this p-place? Emerald eyed girl asked in polite manner.

Well... We could try to jump over the fence, but that's too risky... And we could get caught by the tea- but before orihiko could finish his sentence,he saw yurikiora jumped over,the almost 3 meter of wall,with three steps of wall climbing without losing her balance.

How...how could she- before he could continue, yurikiora shouted.

**Dansei! Hurry!** Yurikiora quietly shouted barely audible to the orihiko, balance herself at the top of the the wall ,extending her hand to her classmate,

Ah~?! Jotto matte..! Wai-wait could you even lift me?! Auburn haired boy quietly shouted,jumped and catching the hand on yurikiora's hand.

I am telling you... I am a lot stronger despite of my appearance... Ulquiorra muttered, Simultaneously, she throw him on the other side of the fence,and orihiko fled in mid air, but orihiko,with his excellent reflex,rolled down to prevent himself to getting hurt.

Okay... Now it's my turn- yurikiora,muttered herself,cut off by the teacher.

Hey! Who's there?! Don't tell me that there is tardy student who wants to 60 laps of running around school yard...?! the teacher who had short moustache ands muscular were standing on the main entrance,sprinting towards where yurikiora and orihiko is.

eh? Eeeekkkk!- Messy haired girl squeaked before she lose the balance on the fence, tripped and landing on the orihiko's arm, but thanks to orihiko's strong arm, he didn't lose the balance either.

Um.. Da-da da- da- dansei- pu-pu-put-put- me down- yurikiora tried to get out of his classmate's arm,but instead,orihiko hugged tighter to his chest,and slightly blushing that girl he always dreamed about now clinging on his arm, and sprint towards the school while he carrying her bridal style.

(ORIHIKO'S POV)

_SHE SMELLS SO GOOD! I COULD JUST PICK HER UP LIKE THIS ALL DAY,DRENCHED IN HER SWEET,FRESH MINTY SCENT..._ I thought myself,poker face myself but but can't help to sniffing unnoticeably;from the bottom of my face, the heat were slowly radiated and I could feel that my face were reddened.

(Ulquiorra's POV)

As dansei ran up to the upstairs,right behind him,there was gym teacher who chase him like a predator,and dansei,who were holding me tightly on his chest,but run fast enough to not to get caught by him.

'_I never know that dansei could run this fast and long enough,despite holding me on his chest... Hmm... Maybe as reward,I could give him a bit of break... _I thought on my head,grabbing needle from blazer,ready to throw at gym teacher's front leg to immobilize him.

*ptt* *pitt*

(Then i pull out the needle and put it on my side of watch,and I clicked spring,pull it out 4 times,then with small click sound,it stuck on the side of watch, I peeked through between dansei's arm, aim for trash teacher's front leg and i let go of my spring,with sharp,quick spitting sound,it exactly stuck on his blood point.)

..?! I...I can't move...! Damn it! He shouted,struggling to move.

Hm? How strange... All of sudden he couldn't move his own body? Did he got tired of chasing us around or something? Orihiko,immediately stopped,exhale some hot breathe.

(And I quietly cuddled on dansei's chest,and with simple victorious smirk,I lightly tapped on dansei's chest.)

Dan-dansei.. Could-could you le-let me go- go n-now..? I-i co-could wa-walk-walk by my-myself... After i saw dansei's questioned looks,I stuttered like an idiot,in order to prevent being discovered.

Hm? Okay... Sorry... **I could...just holding you like that all day long... If you don't mind... Hehe~... **Dansei muttered inaudibly at the end of sentence,he let me go as he gently put me down.

excuse me but could you repeat that sentence again? I asked him but he cut off my sentence.

no we are late we should hurry... He weakly smiled at me.

(With quick one glance at him,Lightly bowed at him;when I slid the door teacher and all student staring at me with surprise look.)

Yu...yurikiora..chan...? She asked me with awed look.

Yes-yes? Mi-Miss Ochi? If you-you are going-going to bla-blame on me fo-for being la-late,my gr-greatest apologize to you... ma'am...i bowed deeply to her teacher,tightly shut my eyes for punishment.

Hmmmm... I thought you and orihiko kun were absent... and No.I am totally fine with that but please come to our class on time next time... A female teacher with brown hair with glasses,she warmly smiled at me.

Tha-thank you ma'am. i bowed to her again,sit on my seat.

And simultaneously,dansei just walked in, also bowed to her and apologize for being late,and she lightly whack his head with her book.

Please sit on your seat and orihiko kun,if you late again you are going to have lunch time DT with me okay? She also smiled at him,but I could totally see her threat behind that smile.

y-he-yes ma'am... Dansei bowed at her again.

'She had great charisma with her pupils... just like comrade tousen..' I muttered myself but dansei,who just came nearby me,asking the question about the one that I absolutely must shut up about it.

WHO IS COMRADE TOUSEN? Dansei smiled innocently,blurting out loud that caught everybody's attention.

'_I swore on pride of republic of hueco mundo, that I will kill him silently with my best ability.._.' My body was shaking like crazy and my mind goes blank.

A.U: sorry this is really short and kinda dragging off... But the chapter going to be end at yurikiora(4).


End file.
